1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to locking members, and more particularly, pertains to a lock-protecting hasp including two mating members for trailers or containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been a longfelt need for a lock-protecting hasp which will protect shackle locks, especially protecting the locks from bolt cutters or pry bars. There has been a special need for suitable lock-protecting hasps on semi-trailers or containers.
Prior art semi-trailers have used shackle locks which have been easy to remove by cutting the shackle with a bolt cutter or inserting a pry bar into the shackle which is engaged in a lock on a semi-trailer, and prying the lock away from the hasp on the semi-trailer. While some have tried to use stronger case hardened locks, this has not solved the problem. Some companies do not even use locks, but just use a stranded wire with a lead seal hoping that the wire/seal arrangement will deter breakins. Such is often not the case.
The prior art door handles which swing 180.degree. to lock the door in position, and then drop down 90.degree. to engage against a hasp for subsequently accepting a shackle block have provided easy access by removing the shackle lock either with bolt cutters or pry bar. This is so because the lock is exposed in an open view to an individual who can either cut the shackle or pry the shackle with respect to the body of the lock.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of prior art by providing a lock-protecting hasp which fully encloses and protects not only the shackle of the lock with respect to the lock body but also provides an outside protector block substantially encompassing the shackle of the lock thereby preventing cutting or prying of the shackle from the body of the lock.